


Guardian Angel

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Caretaking Guardian, M/M, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Though he'd never held it, Enoch kept imagining what Lucifel's hand felt like, since he was so damn lonely. A parody of Caretaking Guardian by DECO*27 and Marina.





	

“It’s alright if I can’t always watch over you.  
I’ll still come if you need me.  
I’m not going anywhere!”  
My pain can’t be wiped away with beautiful words  
We’ll have to part again soon  
I know why you have to leave,  
Yet, I wish you didn’t have to  
I know you have things to do in Heaven,  
And I don’t want you to ignore God, but,  
I keep imagining what your hand would feel like, though I’ve never held it, no, no  
Help, save me from this loneliness!  
But though this is so painful, I don’t want to give up on you  
Yeah, I don’t want to give up!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don’t want to give up!

Lucifel, can you please stop time here?  
I want to spend more time with you  
Lucifel, can you please stop time here?  
I want to spend more time with you  
Lucifel, can you please stop time here?  
I want to spend more time with you  
Lucifel, can you please stop time here?  
So that we can be together and not worry about work  
There’s no trick or shortcuts to the Grigori  
But even though I know that, it’s still painful  
You keep yourself at a distance, though I need you  
Please, come closer!  
I want to be with you!  
I keep imagining what your hand would feel like, though I’ve never held it, no, no  
Help, save me from this loneliness!  
But though this is so painful, I don’t want to give up on you  
Yeah, I don’t want to give up!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don’t want to give up!  
Are you going to leave me now?  
Or will you stay with me a little longer?


End file.
